Holy Grail
Lyrics Randy: You'd take the clothes off my back, and I'd let you You'd steal the food right out my mouth And I'd watch you eat it, I still don't know why Why I love you so much, oh You curse my name In spite, to put me to shame Air all my laundry in the streets Dirty or clean Give it up for fame But I still don't know why (Teen Justice Boys: Don't know why) Why I love it so much, yeah Randy with Teen Justice: And baby It's amazing I'm in this maze with you I just can't crack your code One day you screaming you love me loud The next day you're so cold One day you here, one day you there One day you care, you're so unfair Sipping from the cup 'till it runneth over, Holy Grail Hunter: Uh, Blue told me to remind you Uh, fuck that shit y’all talkin' about, I'm the man Uh, caught up in all these lights and cameras Uh, but look what that shit did to Hammer Uh, goddammit I like it The bright lights is enticing But look what it did to Tyson All that money in one night 30 mill for one fight But soon as all the money blows All the pigeons take flight Tristan: Fuck the fame, keep cheatin' on me What I do, I took her back, fool me twice that's my bad I can't even blame her for that 'Nough to make me wanna murder, Momma please just get my bail I know nobody to blame Kurt Cobain, I did it to myself uh Hunter with Randy and Teen Justice: And we all just entertainers And we're stupid, and contagious Know we all just entertainers Randy: And baby It's amazing I'm in this maze with you I just can't crack your code One day you screaming you love me loud The next day you're so cold One day you here, one day you there One day you care, you're so unfair Sipping from the cup 'till it runneth over, Holy Grail Sander: Now I got tattoos on my body Psycho bitches in my lobby I got haters in the paper, photo shoots with paparazzi Can't even take my daughter for a walk See them by the corner store I feel like I'm cornered off Enough is enough, I'm calling this off Who the fuck I'm kidding though? I'm getting high, sittin' low Sliding by in that big body Curtains all in my window This fame hurt but this chain works I think back you asked the same person If this is all you had to deal with Man deal with it, this shit ain't work, this light work Hunter: Camera snapping, my eyes hurt People dying back where I was birthed Fuck your iris and the IRS Get the hell up off of your high horse You got the shit that people die for Dry yours, why you mad take the good with the bad Don't throw that baby out with that bath water you're still alive Still that man, you survived You still getting bigger man living the life Vanilla wafers in a villa, illest man alive Michael Jackson thriller Randy with Teen Justice: And baby It's amazing I'm in this maze with you I just can't crack the code One day you screaming you love me loud The next day you're so cold One day you here, one day you there One day you care, you're so unfair Sipping from your cup 'till it runneth over, Holy Grail Randy: You get the air of my lungs, whenever you need it And you take, the blade right out my heart Just so you can watch me bleeding, I still don’t know why (Teen Justice Boys: Don't know why) Why I love you so much Yeah And you play this game, in spite, to drive me insane I got it tattooed on my sleeve forever in ink, with guess who’s name But I still don't know why Why I love you so much Yeah Randy with Teen Justice: And baby It's amazing I'm in this maze with you I just can't crack your code One day you screaming you love me loud The next day you're so cold One day you here, one day you there One day you care, you're so unfair Sipping from your cup 'till it runneth over, Holy Grail Don't know why Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs